


【授權翻譯】Perchance to Dream <夢遊慾境>

by Jawnlock123



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, And the award for porniest fic I've ever written goes to..., Bottom!Sherlock, Dream hopping, Light BDSM, M/M, Not even a little bit of plot, Oral Sex, PWP, Slight fantasy element, top!John, wet dreams, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock一旦睡著就會陷入別人的夢境，這就是為什麼他討厭睡覺－－直到他有天撞進了John的夢裡……</p><p>這真的是很黃暴PWP，情節神馬的就別較真了……</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授權翻譯】Perchance to Dream <夢遊慾境>

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perchance to Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384089) by [dorothydonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothydonne/pseuds/dorothydonne). 



Hudson太太曾經做過這個夢。  
  
事實上，這類的事情每週至少要發生一次，通常是在她和樓下咖啡店的那個傢伙發生一次又一次的爭吵以後。Sherlock總是試著別沾上邊；他不喜歡這些夢帶來的影響──那個他永遠都不想待的地方。  
  
她在這裡年輕多了，走在貝克街上跟著個小孩扶著她的臀部以保持平衡。她的髮色比他想像中她在這個年紀時要淺許多，而她的眼鏡有稜有角。這一切，透過觀察和演譯以後這一切都太深入了──這個女人，因為沒有孩子想要一個孩子，然後發覺自己沒法有個孩子。但在這個世界，這是可以被實現的願望。有個孩子在夢裡是可能發生的。任何事都是。  
  
他在背景徘徊著，看著那個小男孩的手指緊抓著她的背。他的外表經常變換，端看她對現實生活裡的某個人是什麼感覺。比方說，在這個特別的星期二，Sherlock不小心燒了冰箱而那個女人非常生氣。但那天稍晚Sherlock確實讓John給她泡上一杯好茶。他絕不會承認那是一個道歉，但她現在牽著的那個有著一頭蓬亂黑色捲髮和淡藍色眼珠的小男孩讓他知道他已經被原諒了。  
  
幾分鐘後當她在街角轉身，那個小男孩轉頭對上Sherlock的視線。這位咨詢偵探就在221B的台階上坐了下來等著他的房東醒過來。  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sherlock Holmes的整個成年人生都在逃避睡覺這件事。  
  
在John出現之前，大多時候是成功的。他對興奮劑的癮頭其實是來自於自身的需求而不是對興奮的追求。他需要任何能讓他保持清醒的東西──讓他不被惡夢困住，不去偷窺那些令人興奮的幻想，或是重溫那些悲劇。大部份的夢都平凡到他只能在倫敦街上閒晃著等待做夢者醒來，但那些不平凡的夢──好吧，那可是截然不同的故事了。  
  
Sherlock在床上翻個身。如果他的母親是Hudson太太他的人生會變成什麼樣子？當然他就不可能在六歲的時候得到一個附帶迷你冰箱的實驗室。大概也不許在家裡存放冷凍老鼠和青蛙。  
  
他討厭想這類的事情──如果這樣如果那樣；這完全不是能被科學或數據證實的事。他們占據了太多空間；在白晝裡糾纏著他而他無法將之強迫刪除掉。事情一直在那裡，日復一日的提醒著他：當他不在人們的夢裡時那些人也有自己的世界──而他甚至 ** _不應該_** 在那裡。  
  
到目前為止，他一直都成功的避開了John的夢境。在一開始要和一個前軍人同住時這確實是個顧慮，而隨著時間過去，擔心陷入John那些槍林彈雨的惡夢不時的啃噬他。只要他能辦到，他總是自動的在John睡著的時候保持清醒。他們的距離太近讓這事變得更困難；愈接近的做夢者是愈好的目標，除非他已先陷入了別的夢境。  
  
Sherlock看了眼時鐘。六點半。難怪Hudson太太會清醒過來。他得到大約三個小時的休息，雖然所謂的「休息」意指他閉上眼睛進入另一個不需要肢體活動的身體好讓他自己的可以補充能量。  
  
他把頭靠上枕頭，聽見John在大清早摸索著上廁所。熟睡後陷入Hudson太太夢境的機會很小，但他不得不賭一把。他所處理的案子在精神上，肉體上和情感上都讓他疲憊不已。Hudson太太充滿希望的夢境是個異數，那讓他的日常生活可以得到一點喘息。  
  
Sherlock翻身下床拿起晨袍穿上，然後走進廚房檢查那些泡在唾液樣本裡的脆弱毛囊。他還有很多工作要做，事情得在他自私的小睡一下後趕上進度。  
  
  
***  
  
  
自他有記憶以來這一直都在發生；跳進別人的夢境。他幾乎能肯定在三歲的時候就發生過，但無法肯定那不是別人告訴他的故事才讓他的記憶宮殿看起來像隔了一層毛玻璃。  
  
他在六歲的時候毀了他父母的婚姻。也就在那個時候Mycroft發現了這些夢境的事，雖然直到多年以後才有人明白這些夢境的深度。  
  
「你是怎麼發現父親外遇的？」十三歲的兄長把他堵在父親閒置的書房角落。他人在工作而Sherlock在幾分鐘前就在午餐桌上宣布了這個新聞。  
  
在那個時候，Sherlock仍然認為自己是個正常的孩子。  
  
「我看到他在吻──」  
  
「你沒有，Sherlock，你什麼都沒有看到！」Mycroft捉住他弟弟的肩膀，嚴厲的搖晃他骨瘦如柴的身子。「你又在編故事了，說謊很不好，Sherlock。這讓媽咪很難過，而你知道她在這些事上有多脆弱。」  
  
「但我真的看到了。」Sherlock對他的誠實被懷疑感到暴怒。「在我睡著的時候。」  
  
Mycroft的臉色發白，但他相信他的弟弟確實是做了個夢而非入侵他父親的腦袋裡的隱私。  
  
當媽咪找上他們的父親時，他承認了一切。他的東西全在Holmes兄弟第二天早上醒來之前就打包完畢送走了。  
  
Sherlock一點都得意不起來。  
  
  
***  
  
  
當他在一年半以後第一次目賭Mycroft鹹濕的夢境時感到窘困難當。他再也無法直視他的法語家教老師了。  
  
  
***  
  
  
在他十歲的時候，Sherlock終於明白不是每個人都可以看見他們的朋友或家人的夢境。不是每個人都能聽懂那些字裡行間裡的曖昧和掩飾過的仇恨。不是每個小孩都喜歡尋找動物的死屍並研究出是什麼害死牠。  
  
就是這年開始有人叫他怪胎。  
  
就跟大部份的童年綽號一樣，這糟透了。  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sherlock不確定他有沒有過自己的夢境。他不知道這一切是怎麼運作的；是否有人能走入他的腦袋裡同他做伴而不是困在別人的腦袋裡。  
  
他從來只願意和一個人分享他的腦袋，而那個人，很不幸的，總是做著Sherlock完全不想涉入的夢。  
  
Sherlock害怕的──這完全有正當理由，甚至比害怕James Moriarty綁架了John Watson所帶來的麻煩更甚──是看見好醫生身在阿富汗躺在自己的血泊中，挖出自己肩膀上的子彈乞求著一條活路。  
  
他知道John會做惡夢。他也知道光盯著看沒法讓夢境轉好，不論他有多希望自己能在其中扮演一個John在戰場上祈禱過的天使般的角色。  
  
如果他能救他，就那麼一次，那麼也許那些惡夢會停止。  
  
但是不，他辦不到。  
  
  
***  
  
  
他們有各式各樣的協議。其中一條是Sherlock不應該推理John－－如果他能避免的話。如果真的避不掉，他們決議他應該保留他的推論別拿出來講。  
  
Sherlock試著忽略那些會導致他去推理的跡象，但那實在太難了。John是個很容易瞭解的男人，一個習慣性的動物。他定時起床，穿著簡單得像個中年父親而不是個想要找個合適妻子的男人，他泡茶，他穿鞋，他購物然後進開刀房做手術。他在百分之九十的時間裡都很冷靜，而那剩下的百分之十的時間都是因為Sherlock按下某些按鈕。  
  
John Watson身上沒有任何事能讓Sherlock吃驚的。  
  
直到那件事發生。  
  
  
***  
  
  
他不知道他是什麼時候睡著的，只知道當他在夢裡醒來的時候，放眼望去一片漆黑。  
  
初步推理如下：黑色眼罩，天鵝絨的內襯，表面是真皮的──那麼，是性幻想了。沒人會為人質花這種心思──綁得很牢靠以致他無法掙脫。手被拽向上，使用和皮革眼罩相同的材質綁在床頭。肩膀被拉緊，但只緊到足夠造成一點刺痛，而不是為了折磨。房裡很溫暖，但他顯然全裸而且已經勃起的躺在柔軟純棉的床單上。  
  
最有可能的候選人是Turner太太家結婚的那一對。這不是Sherlock第一次陷入某個夢裡然後發現自己正跟人搞在一起。這種事唯一的缺陷是，這往往讓他在醒來時處於一種尷尬的狀態，而且，很偶爾的，還會讓他帶著胸口上無法解釋的吮痕酸痛上好幾天。  
  
他甚至不知道那個男人的名字，但他在這過去一年來為這男人抬起屁股的次數比他的親老公還多【…】。  
  
不過這還是全新的體驗。他以前從來沒有在一個舒適安全的環境下被捆綁過【…？！】，而他希望自己要扮演的角色是心甘情願的。如果夢中人幻想的是個不情願的性伴侶，那麼他恐怕在配合上會有點難熬了──有鑑於眼下謎團般的奇妙情況已經挑得他如此性奮，甚至都還不需要讓夢中人摸上一把。  
  
Sherlock吞咽了下，感覺喉頭比平常更加艱澀。房裡沒有半點聲響讓他有片刻懷疑自己是不是一個人。這不太尋常；又不是說夢中人得離開去拿個避孕套或去接個電話或去關個電視什麼的好再回來繼續他的性愛大冒險。在夢裡根本沒有這些讓人分心的東西。  
  
他甚至都沒聽到呼吸聲，即使是拉高他的全部感知能力都感覺不出他的夢中人在哪裡。  
  
一隻張開的手突然覆上他的小腹，輕輕按壓著往下滑動，在他陰莖根部兩邊用兩根手指畫出一個「V」字。Sherlock輕顫起來，那隻手滑上去，又溜了回來，就這麼反覆著相同的動作。房裡只聽得見他自己的喘息和輕柔的肌膚相觸，還有那些手指輕輕劃過他的陰毛時細碎的小聲響。  
  
Sherlock嘴唇微分，紊亂不已的張嘴喘氣，已經感到有點刺激過度。他的身體在他入夢之前倒底已經被款待多久了？  
  
接著是兩隻手伸到他身上，在他的身側從臀部向上游走到腋下，拇指在回程時輕擦過他的乳頭。他為這個觸碰弓起身子但立刻就被推回床上。  
  
有強迫傾向。有意思。  
  
彷彿為了要懲罰他似的，那雙手收了回去而他為此喘息，害怕一切都結束了，他已經搞砸一切，他只能在自己的床單上發疼的醒來。  
  
他錯了。  
  
他的夢中人整個爬到床上跨坐在他的臀部。Sherlock驚訝的發現那個男人──現在他已經很肯定那是個男人，而且還非常令人印象深刻──衣著完整，粗糙的牛仔褲貼著他異常敏感的陰莖而羊毛衣磨擦著他的下腹讓他有些發癢。  
  
 ** _羊毛衣_** ，他的腦袋有些遲頓的注意到這點。 ** _哦不，這不可能_** 。  
  
唇貼到他的頸邊──柔軟的雙唇，下唇些微乾裂似乎曾被啃咬過，緊張時的習慣。他幾乎來不及為這些資訊歸檔那雙唇就分開來露出牙齒輕囓著他喉結上那個敏感的點。  
  
他的情人顯然刻意讓這個場景保持安靜，所以Sherlock不出聲了，但一如之前，他把臀部向上一挺想磨擦他的堅挺同步得到快感，但那個男人抬離他的臀部無情的阻斷他的嘗試。  
  
又是嘴唇，這次落在他的左肩，吸起鎖骨上方某一點的一小塊肉。Sherlock扯動捆住他的繩索忍住鳴咽。他竟然會如此 ** _饑渴_** 真的是太可悲了，但在這個黑漆媽烏的地方，他的腦袋已經爽快的交出庫存裡所有John曾經有過的形象，以供他想像現在發生在他身上的這些事。  
  
一雙手──探究的手，謹慎的手，外科醫生的手──從他的肩膀滑上他的胳膊，從他的胳膊再到他的手腕然後只是 ** _握著_** 。  
  
Sherlock整個人為這樣的親密一陣顫抖，對John的信任也讓Sherlock能夠反饋。他知道在他醒來以後也會有個標記，就在和John的肩傷相同的地方。  
  
他無法專注在那個點上。他無法專注在任何事情上。在John好好穿著衣服的身體橫在他身上的時候不行，在John的嘴正對他幹著邪惡的事並且還打算繼續往下探險時不行。Sherlock是得到享受的人這點並不重要。John才是那個控制一切的人。  
  
 ** _John_** _,_ Sherlock想道。這一定是John。他無法想像其他人的手能將他探究得如此徹底，即使他一開始完全沒想到這上頭來。  
  
嘴唇移到他的胸口，手指像羽毛般輕劃過他的手臂。Sherlock忍不住蠕動身子，結果他的右邊臀瓣因此被重重搧了一下。  
  
有意思。他需要更多數據。  
  
接著那唇舔濕了他的肚臍眼，然後再沿著下方稀疏的黑色絨毛挑逗的一舔。他在眼罩之後閉上雙眼，皺起臉握緊拳頭，忍住不讓自己挺向那張他想像只離自己陰莖幾吋遠的臉。  
  
他的自制為他贏得一陣籠上龜頭的火熱呼氣。Sherlock的身體隨之抽搐並讓他的臀緊緊貼在床上。  
  
然後他的夢中人刻意的將舌頭舔上那濕潤的縫隙逗弄著，而Sherlock唯一能做的就只剩不要挫折地尖叫出聲。他真希望他的腿是被綁住了這樣他就能好好控制住自己，但隨後那雙手扶上他的臀而好醫生把自己安置在他的下腹和雙腿之間──哦天啊他的陰莖就這麼滑入火熱的嘴裡他簡直可以在腦裡完全重現那個景象。  
  
那在他閉上的雙眼裡看起來是多麼的下流。他把腿張的更開，放蕩的，幾乎是在乞求著那個沉默的男人無聲的同意。  
  
在他的陰莖下方有條較凸出的脉脈而John正沿著它舔弄，同時他的軟顎正磨人地抵著他的龜頭。他能感受到John上顎每一吋頂住他龜頭的隆起，而那點燃了他想要更多的欲望。他想推進那個溫暖裡，想感受John嘴裡的質地，用他的嘴，用他的手指，用他的陰莖。  
  
他的鼻子猛烈的噴了口氣，在John的嘴完全含住他的龜頭時緊閉上嘴。醫生開始慢慢的放低他的唇，直到──Sherlock猜想這樣的動作只可能在夢裡實現──他的鼻子埋進他陰莖根部蓬亂的深色毛髮裡。  
  
John喘息著粗重的噴著氣，氣流向下撫過Sherlock的雙球。在他陰莖下的舌頭緩慢的動作，就像浪潮，溫柔而挑逗的波動和潮水給了他完美的刺激。John那濕熱的嘴，在根部舒展的唇，那些在他腦內播放的影像更為這場鹹濕的夢境添上綺麗的色彩。  
  
John慢慢的退了回去，一路向上拉回直到他合攏的嘴唇在頂端印上一個吻，輕輕挑逗著那滲漏前液的縫隙，然後突然又以無比的熱情吞了回去。  
  
那雙手在John用他的嘴操Sherlock的勃起時緊緊將他扣在原地。那美妙的舌頭在每一次上下時蜿蜒的刷過主幹，搞的Sherlock的腦袋不停在爭戰著他倒底要什麼──是要來一場高潮還是就這麼任他的夢中人駕馭他的身體。  
  
John的左手鬆開對Sherlock右臀的箝制向下一伸，給諮詢偵探的雙球好好的摸了一下，顯然很清楚他們已經準備好要來一場高潮。微微長繭的手指托住他，輕輕撫弄著，力道剛好到讓Sherlock Holmes一時分心沒注意到有根中指滑向他的會陰直到它抵上他的洞口。  
  
彷彿證實了John早做過準備，Sherlock的洞口在手指插進去時早已是充份潤滑過了。  
  
哦天啊，Sherlock願意放棄一切以求真的看到那個畫面而不只是整個夢裡都只能在腦裡想像。指頭戳得更深，搜尋著，然後John的指節向上一彎，在Sherlock的腦裡引發一場耀眼的火花。  
  
他的臀急切的一抬，為疼痛包裹住的快感尋求慰藉，卻只在醫生等待的嘴裡陷得更深。  
  
這些刺激太多太過。很快就超過Sherlock目前的精神狀態所能承受的程度。他的陰莖在John的嘴裡進進出出同時被熱情的吸吮著；他的大腿被John穿的羊毛衣輕輕摩挲；那在他屁股裡緩緩抽插的手指，輕柔如鬼魅般的擦過他的前列腺；他的肩膀和手腕因掙扎著想脫離限制而刺痛；那輕柔的吸吮，在夢中人的嘴每次脫離他的陰莖時都會發出濕熱而淫穢的水聲。  
  
他之所以還沒高潮的原因，純粹是想看看John是不是還能再給他更多。  
  
那張嘴退了開來而Sherlock的整個身體都為之抗議，臀不自主的高抬著想尋求補償。接著John的手指也在他體內的腺體上逗弄的一刷後退了出來，然後輕輕的裹上他的陰莖。  
  
John仍然躺在他的兩腿之間，衣著完整。這質地上的衝突讓他幾欲瘋狂，因為他萬分渴望著實際貼著肌膚。他不知道他的夢中人是否會讓他實現這個渴望。  
  
繞在他陰莖上的手指上下套弄，一次，二次，三次，然後僅是單純的停在右側，捧著他好讓醫生的嘴可以沿著另一側印下一連串張著嘴的吻。在Sherlock有機會開始享受這緩慢的步調之前，John整個撤身離開，留他獨自硬得發疼、渴望的要命又困惑不已。  
  
身下的床墊在夢中人轉移重心時嘎嘎作響，Sherlock在腦裡試圖推理出接下來會是什麼。他彎起頸子微微轉動肩膀，但一隻手命令似的壓在他的肩上將他推回枕頭上。  
  
缺乏控制權竟能讓人如此興奮，這種可能性是Sherlock從來沒想到過的。  
  
然後牛仔布料出現在他的胸口兩側，John跨坐上來仍然一身和衣。強壯的大腿，堅實的臀部，然後他的臉頰上抵著觸感粗糙的隆起。  
  
John的手指纏上他的頭髮中抬起他的頭迎向那股熾熱。Sherlock甘願的遵從他的指示，毫不猶疑的轉動頭部用他的鼻子愛撫那個深埋在太多障礙以下的勃起。  
  
他饞得口水直流，舔著唇等待著。  
  
那些手指擰緊他的頭髮將他拉近。那些臀部開始緩慢的，磨人的貼著他轉動。Sherlock決定要試一下水溫，他張嘴覆上勃起上的織物，含著它呼出潮熱的空氣。他得到髮上的用力一扯當作獎勵，對準他的頭好讓包覆在織物下的陰莖可以摩擦著他的唇直到它們紅腫著乞求更多。  
  
他被推回枕頭上，若不是知道John的手正在解開牛仔褲Sherlock肯定要為此呻吟出聲。  
  
織物摩挲聲伴隨著一陣強烈的麝香味──這無疑是性的味道──然後Sherlock得到了他的獎品。  
  
John用兩手捧住他的頭引得Sherlock盲目的向前靠攏。他分開的雙唇發現John已完全勃起挺直的貼著他的毛衣。夢中人挪動他的臀部調整角度好進行衝刺，Sherlock就這麼著，像個嬰兒吸奶似的吸吮著這個完美的龜頭。  
  
他將舌頭伸到龜頭下那個誘人的溝壑裡輕輕刷動，並當他頭髮上的輕扯是個好現象。他的頭被引導得向前更進一步，然後John得到他想要的──他的陰莖填滿了Sherlock的嘴然後就含在那兒。  
  
終於，Sherlock模仿了早先John對他做的事。鼻子貼到腹股溝，John擰緊了他的捲髮而Sherlock放鬆了他的下巴。這在夢裡做起來容易多了；這麼幹的原因在現實世界裡完全是個錯誤的期待，但該死的感受到龜頭頂到他的喉嚨真的是火辣極了。  
  
John開始操弄他的嘴，而Sherlock的喉嚨在那雙手有些用力的將他扯向前時忍不住不斷的冒出呻吟聲，John的抽插開始變得有些不穩，而Sherlock的心裡明白這個夢已經進行的夠久John沉睡的身體已經在甦醒的邊緣。  
  
他不希望這結束，但他確實想體驗John的高潮。他不希望樓上沉睡的身體在高潮前就清醒了，讓他們兩個都得不到滿足。  
  
Sherlock讓他的嘴給John充份取樂，用力吸到雙頰凹陷，牙齒啃囓的力度只像個輕柔的提醒。他的舌頭在下面滑動，盡他最大的努力模仿夢中人之前的步調。然後，他頭髮上的拳頭收緊了，在那個陰莖一路挺進他的喉嚨深處時將他壓向還穿著牛仔褲的臀部。  
  
「Sherlock……！」  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sherlock帶著酸痛的下巴和滿嘴John的味道在床上醒來。  
  
他閉上眼睛，將三根手指放進他的嘴裡然後另一隻手伸進睡褲底下。  
  
這完全不一樣，但這記憶跟嘗起來一樣新鮮。  
  
  
***  
  
  
John看起來和之前毫無兩樣，但Sherlock發現自己更頻繁的盯著醫生看，想找尋任何一絲線索。那個夢只是一次性的嗎？因為Sherlock老是搞砸他的約會害他「陰莖阻塞(cock-blocking)」而造成的後果？還是醫生一直都在幻想著控制他？將他四肢大張的綁在床上讓他知道誰才是老大？  
  
不管是哪個原因都看不出符合的跡象。如果John是個秘密的控制狂，那麼他也隱藏得很好。  
  
Sherlock需要更多的數據。  
  
  
***  
  
  
四天後，Sherlock解了一個新案子。  
  
John告訴他，他需要睡眠，這是醫囑。  
  
Sherlock沒有抗議，只是回到他的臥房然後等著John上樓上床的聲音。他又等了一個小時以確保John進入睡眠週期，然後閉上自己的眼睛。  
  
  
***  
  
  
又一次的，Sherlock在身處夢境中場的身體裡醒來。  
  
他知道這次也是在John的夢裡；那個現在已經很熟悉的束具正繫住他的手腕（這次手被綁到後腦杓上），相同的眼罩正覆住他的雙眼。理智上他知道束具無法被固定在貝克街的天花板上，但他膝下的地板樣式看起來就像起居室的地墊。  
  
當然了，在夢裡什麼都有可能。  
  
因為知道他這次沒有立即性的危險，Sherlock閉上雙眼，準備好等著John的潛意識要帶給他的不管是什麼東西。  
  
他身後有東西在瑟瑟作響，這幫助他搞清他在客廳的位置。他們在火爐前，也許在他們的兩張現在被推到一邊的椅子間。  
  
在他身後John伸出右手拍拍他的右大腿，Sherlock把這視為張開膝蓋的暗示。他照做了，猜想這是不是另一個在高潮前都聽不到John說話的情境。  
  
當他再次安置好自己後，焦急的等待另一次觸碰，另一個暗示。他感覺到滑溜溫暖、潤滑過的手指壓進他的臀瓣間。John的中指，和上次一樣，只是這次他已經確認了他的夢中人是誰，確認了那小心翼翼逗弄皺摺的入口的手指是誰的。當指尖微微推入就停了下來，Sherlock忍不住向後一抵，這讓他平直的上身微微一彎。  
  
John在他的臀上用力搧了一下，但他的手指推得更深。搧打帶來的刺痛混著手指開拓他時帶來的壓力實在太逗人了，這讓Sherlock忍不住懷疑他是不是會被上週狠操過他的嘴的陰莖插進來。  
  
他想抗議，想告訴John就直接上了。這種準備動作在夢裡毫無意義。為什麼要浪費寶貴的時間冒著可能會醒來然後失去這一切的風險？  
  
但這肯定是某種John很享受的事；緩慢累積的快感，包圍著手指的壓力。他現在伸進兩根手指然後持續插進抽出，避開了身下男人的前列腺──即使Sherlock扭著骨盆想迎向這樣的刺激。每次他只要動得厲害了點，John就會伸出右手給他的右邊屁股響亮的一巴掌，一下又一下，肯定會留下Sherlock能在白晝看見的手印。  
  
來自他身後的刺激太令人著迷。他看不見也感覺不到John的任何部位只除了那些在他饑渴的屁股裡進進出出的手指。他的每一次呼吸彷彿隨著醫生蹭進來的那些手指一起被擠出胸膛，而Sherlock從來沒有被一個單一的刺激源搞的這麼硬過。他的陰莖頂端晃動著，每一次碰上自己的肌膚，他都能感覺到自己濱臨崩潰的渴望所帶來的濕濡。  
  
John的手指最後一次慢慢的後退，中指指尖刻意的研磨了下他的前列腺。Sherlock打了個顫，雞皮疙瘩在他忍不住把臀部向前一挺時沿著他的大腿直冒出來。  
  
他被John用乾燥手向後一拽，並牢牢握在他的屁股上。這不需要是個天才（雖然Sherlock的確是）也能猜出John的另一隻手正忙著做什麼準備。  
  
在經歷了John上次的幻想後，Sherlock並不驚訝聽到拉鍊被拉開的聲音，也不覺得驚訝的發現John靠近時出現毛絨絨的羊毛衣貼上他的背後。  
  
John在Sherlock身後安置好位置，他稍微打直了他的膝蓋，希望能完美的對上醫生的穿刺。  
  
John的陰莖前端堅決的挺進他的身體，Sherlock屏住呼吸。他不知道自己有這麼想要這個直到四天前。現在他懷疑自己還會逃避睡眠──如果John經常性的做這種夢的話。  
  
一吋又一吋美妙的推進，John從裡到外將他拓展開來。Sherlock能聽到他的呼吸聲，能感受到那熟悉的手指緊抓著他的髖部，在向前推進時將他向後拽。被搧打後留下的刺痛放大了他的感官，等到John完完全全的進入了Sherlock的身體，放在髖部的手向下一滑揉捏著他的臀瓣將它們分得更開。  
  
在他的眼罩之後，Sherlock在腦裡同步想像他們的起居室，想像John像這樣跪在地上讓Sherlock向後貼著他會是什麼樣子。那景象如此生動，完美的和他的感官結合一致。John仍然一身和衣，除了那個沒穿的地方，那個他深深埋進他夢中情人身體裡的地方。  
  
John就跪在Sherlock身後，幾乎是渾身發熱的貼著他的大腿，然後開始在他身體裡進進出出，Sherlock意識到他們正創造出一種步調，一種和潮湧沒什麼不同的韻律。他們輕易的一起駕馭其中，Sherlock發現自己緊揪住束具拉緊他的大腿好讓John可以好好的幹活。  
  
John開始激烈的在他耳邊喘息，把頭擱在Sherlock高舉過頭的手臂所創造出來的空間。他幾乎是快扭到的轉過頭，搜尋那個幾天以前讓他爽透的嘴。  
  
這個吻被John在Sherlock身體裡色情的抽動打亂成唇與唇間尷尬的碰撞。他們沒法讓他們的嘴用這種角度好好的對在一起──即使他們在夢裡有一身軟骨功也不行──但這無法阻止John濕熱的舌頭舔遍Sherlock的下巴，無法阻止Sherlock誘人的拱起脖子。  
  
手指摸上他的陰莖，John用姆指抹開頂端的濕潤然後緊緊裹住開始上下套弄。  
  
在他的第一下套弄，Sherlock全身為這樣的感官衝擊緊繃起來，腸壁誘人的夾緊John的陰莖。他身後的男人在他耳邊發出輕柔的聲音，又像喘息，又像呻吟，但絕對無疑的是John。  
  
他的雙球收緊然後刻意的在John再次推進時用力緊縮內壁，希望能從他夢中人的喉嚨裡激發出更多的聲音。他想再被幹用力點，想在他們醒來以後好幾天都還感覺得到John的陰莖在他體內。他想走在人行道的時候帶著讓人非議的瘸拐──那種會讓人認為是親密行為造成的瘸拐。  
  
他想讓John在不知情的狀況下嫉妒著他自己。  
  
John用牙齒咬住他的肩膀，用力到幾乎穿透肌膚，這絕對會留下標記，Sherlock向後一頂貼得更緊。他們都已如此接近，如此就緒。他身後的男人用力一送然後Sherlock在他體內的龜頭狠狠的頂上他的前列腺時忍不住把頭往後一仰。他全身顫抖，讓John在他耳邊更激烈的喘起氣來，啃咬起眼前的每一片皮膚。這變得瘋狂而充滿肉慾。  
  
握住他陰莖的手指收緊了，套弄加速。  
  
「來吧，Sherlock，」John在他耳邊低語，每個字都用一個狠力的穿刺當標句。「為。我。高。潮。」  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sherlock醒來的時候，知道在樓上，John也剛以類似的狀態醒過來。  
  
他的睡褲濕黏一片，他的屁股酸痛，而這正是他想要的東西。  
  
  
***  
  
  
類似的狀況持續了一個月。當Sherlock能在不中斷案子的睡上一覺時，他盡可能的讓自己的睡眠時間和John一致。  
  
他們的日常生活一點也沒變。Sherlock不能承認他知道那些夢，而John非常善於隱藏他的秘密欲望。每次當他進入夢中的身體，發現自己正被狠操到醒來以後好幾天都還有感覺時都還是會感到驚訝。  
  
他們甚至有一個關於馬鞭的難忘經歷，那在他每次用手指拂過大腿上消逝的傷痕時給他帶來滿滿的幻想材料，讓他每次沒有多想的坐下來時都得調整一下他的重心。  
  
但他不是John夢境裡唯一的重心。他沒這麼預期過，但當他某天發現自己在Tesco平凡的購物之旅中搞丟了John然後在倫敦街頭游蕩時，或得離開一場姐弟爭吵的現場時，總忍不住去想John在醒來以後對這些夢是什麼感覺。他會奇怪為什麼他這次沒有夢見他的室友或者就只是繼續詛咒他的姐姐？  
  
每次他從夢境中醒來，都知道他不是唯一一個剛自高潮中醒過來的人。他知道穿過這層樓板，John在他們一直都能在一起時是獨自一個人。  
  
他開始讓那些夢境穿梭進他的日常生活裡。  
  
他好奇極了。  
  
  
  
***  
 **  
**  
  
如果Sherlock曾經想過讓一個謀殺案來讓他的「John＋奴役」幻想從夢境變成事實，他也會做些和五月中的某天被叫到蘇格蘭場解決一個玄案時很類似的事。  
  
倒不是說他原本有這麼想過，但這真的是個自己送上門來的大好機會。  
  
是犯罪現場給了他這個點子。那個男人，雙手手腕被綁在床頭，用的是──和John的幻想一樣──和眼罩相同材質的厚實的皮革束具。  
  
這個男人被閹割然後留在那直到失血過多而死，現場只有一個窗戶而且已從內部鎖上，典型的「這怎麼可能？」案例，Sherlock若不是滿腦子在想怎麼運用這個機會他早就已經全解開了。  
  
在他身邊，John只是簡單的說了句：「可憐的傢伙。」然後就說要離開房間去詢問些Sherlock待會可能會用到但現在並不想費心理會的技術細節。  
  
顯然是被拋棄的情人幹的。閹割通常是帶著情緒的罪行。那麼就是女友，妻子，或男朋友了。被綁起來的時候幹的，大概還性奮不已的硬起來等著。真是，信任這種事，最好還是別交給你打算跟他結束關係的人。他差不多已經全解開了，但他沒說出來。  
  
他離開犯罪現場然後招了輛計程車，Lestrade問他要去哪裡。  
  
他對他揮揮手簡短的道：「做研究。」然後就上路了。  
  
  
***  
  
  
John一直給他發簡訊打電話，但Sherlock大約有三十五分鐘的時間無法接聽他的電話。如果他想的話是可以把自己解開，但他沒有，他一點都不想。  
  
他等著。John遲早得回家的。  
  
他問了色情商店的銷售人員有沒有能給自己綁上的皮革束具。  
  
她沒讓他失望。  
  
只花了十分鐘他就戴好眼罩把自己的雙手好好的固定在John的床頭板。就之前的經驗他並不一定非得裸體，但他知道有人會喜歡這個。反正他已經解了這個案子大部份的問題。  
  
越接近John的幻想，John就越不可能只是替他鬆綁然後結結巴巴的念他防礙風化。  
  
樓下，他聽見門打開的聲音。  
  
  
***  
  
  
John叫了Sherlock的名字好幾次，然後開始上樓前進他的臥室。Sherlock可以聽出他的挫折。醫生知道他在家，他知道Sherlock故意忽視他。  
  
但沉默一直都是John夢裡不成文的規矩。Sherlock不過是在遷就他而已。  
  
醫生開了門，然後在看見心中最想要的願望雙腿大張的準備好了等著他時猛地倒吸一口氣。Sherlock已經做好所有準備接受不管John要給他什麼，他用John的潤滑劑照顧過自己了。  
  
Sherlock沒有動。他知道自己沒搞錯因為John還沒把他丟出去，也沒有上來替他解開束具。  
  
醫生向床靠近，顯然在一一注意所有小細節，在冒失的觸碰他成真的美夢之前搜集所有可能代表同意的跡象。  
  
Sherlock的陰莖堅挺的停靠在小腹上，雙腿毫無外力強迫的大張著，他的手臂和手腕很放鬆，即使它們被拉舉過頭。如果他不願意，他肯定會很不舒服，但Sherlock Holmes從來都沒為自己的意向困擾過。  
  
為了更進一步的發出邀請，Sherlock分開雙唇然後緩緩的舔弄著，知道即使原本John的注意力沒在他臉上，現在也是了。  
  
醫生慢慢的穿過房間，在靠近Sherlock的臉的床邊徘徊。  
  
試探性的手指按進他的雙唇間，他急切的吞下，配著John忍不住發出的軟軟呻吟聲服用，他把舌頭一路舔下指根然後再打旋著轉上至指尖。  
  
John仍然穿著他的外套，但這不重要。Sherlock就要他這樣，而他懷疑John也不會在意自己的服裝狀態。  
  
不一會第二根手指也加了進來，Sherlock繞著它們哼聲，希望他低沉的嗓音能一路震蕩傳到他室友的老二給他一點啟發。  
  
John似乎被說服了這就是個好主意，他重覆了他在Sherlock第一個夢裡的行為，只是猶豫不決多了。他解開褲子拉鍊然後爬上床跨坐在Sherlock的胸口，Sherlock低下頭張開嘴明顯的邀請他入內，John忍不住大聲呻吟起來，左手手指插進Sherlock的捲髮，另一手握住自己的陰莖送進那張殷殷期盼的嘴裡。  
  
這在現實中難多了。他沒法完全吞下，但作為補償他盡可能的含著它，像John在夢裡喜歡的那樣用力一吸。他的舌頭在底下滑動，任他的情人用手帶領他，偶爾將他完全抽離但只遠讓他的堅挺甜蜜的擦上他的臉頰，或把頂端放在他的唇上摩挲，在那上頭糊上他的前液。  
  
他自己的陰莖發疼，不知道自己是否在夢境之外可以不用碰就射了。他好奇的想找出答案。  
  
John在現實中所發出的聲音比夢裡放開得多。喘不過氣的呻吟、抽氣和不連貫的隻字片語，聽上去很像Sherlock拆解成半的名字。  
  
他能感覺得醫生快到了。感覺他的嘴被脹得更滿，一邊更饑渴的想推進他的喉嚨又忍在半路。  
  
「Sherlock，」John抽氣，抓緊他情人後腦左上方和後右下方的頭髮。「Sherlock，我快到了。」現在前液更多了，Sherlock很高興的發現到這跟夢裡嘗起來幾乎一樣。  
  
突然間，John從Sherlock嘴裡抽身，這是他在他們共享的夢境裡從來沒做過的事。Sherlock放蕩的張著嘴讓他知道放進來不要緊。事實上，Sherlock就想這麼做。  
  
他能聽見John激烈喘著氣握緊拳頭在光滑的主幹上下套弄的聲音。他的高潮同時也分享給Sherlock，因為他將跳動不已的陰莖壓上Sherlock渴望的舌頭，讓他的精液噴濺在粉嫩的祭品上接著微微一退，讓下一道沿著蒼白的顴骨淌了下來，然後是鎖骨。  
  
Sherlock呻吟著吞下然後再次張口同時彎身向前。John滿足了他，把他現在有點太敏感的陰莖再次送回那張嘴裡，讓Sherlock用他所知道對他很管用的方式將他吸個乾淨。  
  
當那對小傢伙來說變得有點太刺激了以後，John輕輕抽出來。他坐回Sherlock的肚子，小心翼翼的挪身。Sherlock聽見他拉上拉鍊穿好褲子然後再次回到床上來。  
  
在他注意到自己其實並沒跟著John一起高潮以前他的陰莖就進了John的嘴裡。那雙唇現在正包裹著他，用在夢裡一樣的方式取悅著他。夢境跟這根本沒得比──知道他們都會記得這是真實發生過的，而John是作為一個情人而不是夢中人在舔弄他。而且── ** _哦，天啊_** ──John真的可以完全把他吞下。  
  
直到John的鼻子埋進他的陰毛，Sherlock就整個失控了。他的呻吟聲根本來不及作為警告就射進他情人的喉嚨，緊繃住臀不想太兇猛的操進那張完美的嘴。  
  
John吞下他的高潮，然後起床傾身把手伸向Sherlock手腕上的束具。Sherlock希望自己不是要被請走了。他渾身虛軟，只想在這躺一會感受一下剛剛那個完全不想從中醒來的高潮。  
  
John輕柔的將他的手從皮革裡釋放出來。  
  
Sherlock伸展了一下手臂讓血液再次恢復流通，但沒去解開眼罩。他把這個榮幸也交給了John。  
  
「我就是沒辦法對你保守密秘，是嗎？」John邊說邊解開綁在Sherlock後腦那個皮革眼罩的結。  
  
Sherlock搖搖頭把眼罩甩下。John把它放在床上然後傾身，用床單的一角擦掉黏在Sherlock蒼白臉頰上他那些冷卻的精液。他們最起碼需要一條毛巾，但更合適的選項應該是淋浴。  
  
John似乎打算離開，於是Sherlock伸出手將他拉在床上。  
  
「陪我躺一會。」Sherlock道。「我還得解出案子剩下的問題。」  
  
毫無異議的，John躺進了他室友身邊。  
  
Sherlock說謊了，當然。他在John上樓的時候已經搞清楚最後一個問題了。  
  
但是這個──在一場捆綁性愛(forceful session,撸主實在不知道怎麼翻這個詞)後躺在John呵護的臂彎裡──這是他在夢裡一直無法擁有的。而他現在能了。  
  
他不打算放手。  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [《夢遊慾境》偽番外集](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186149) by [Jawnlock123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123)




End file.
